Usually in the use of facsimile machines a transmittal sheet is considered a throw away item once used. Multiply this thousands of times in any office and in the thousands of offices throughout the country and you arrive at a considerable waste if there is a basis by which facsimile transmittal sheet could be reused for further and subsequent transmittals. Previously in the use of facsimile transmittal sheets for a particular company the storage of such sheets usually includes printed thereon company name, address, phone and facsimile numbers, usually indicia as to the number of pages of the transmission and a salutary phrase for fill in, directed to the person to whom the message is sent. At the bottom and printed upon the sheet is an indication for a fill in line of the person sending the message as well as the time and date of the message for fill in upon the sheet.
The sheets have in common a central message receiving area which may vary message to message. It is common practice after the sending of the message to discard the single use facsimile transmittal sheet.